bbrlfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CarsonNCM/How Big Brother Canada 7 Destroyed My Soul
Big Brother Canada 7 How can reality television be capable of doing so much? The answer lies in a season full of terribly failed twists, a painfully unenjoyable cast, one extremely dominant alliance, and a whole lot of boredom that makes any rational person want to watch live childbirth instead. Oh boy. How I've waited for this one. You know, I was originally over-the-top excited to hear Big Brother Canada was not getting put on hiatus again. But here we are, about a year later after season 7 was confirmed and this excruciating 70-day barf bag has just finished. I have too much to talk about, so I'm not going to waste any of your time. First, lets dare venture into the wasteland realm of this thing's CAST. My god, I was mortified. From the moment I saw those 4 alpha-male muscular men that would become the "Pretty Boys" in-game, I knew exactly where this season would be going. It would be like Level 6 all over again, except Level 6 was fun to watch and didn't make me want to drill my head off with a jackhammer. I liked the addition of Kyra, a nonbinary person, and then later on they ended up being literal trash at the game and chose not to use a reviving power on their friend because that friend rejected romantic advances from Kyra. How fun. The likeable additions - Laura, Kiera, Chelsea, Eddie - were all gone before Jury. Which left us with this P®etty Boys group dominating the whole game and making sure they made it as boring as possible for all the dear viewers who they thought loved them so much. Hilarious. The only decent one in the group for awhile - Dane, ended up winning the season, but honestly it barely gave me any feeling because everyone knew one of the four would win. Adam was the only one out of them that I could really find myself rooting for, but then of course stupid Anthony had to evict him in the final four. When your top 6 consists of 5 men + a non-binary person who tried to assault someone, you just have to ask yourself what the heck happened. Now, the twists. First off, what in the hell was the point of sending Damien into that lounge not once, but TWICE - and not giving him the Blood POV that he and only he knew existed. And it's not like Canada voted for who got the BPOV, nope. The freaking HOUSEGUESTS THEMSELVES had to unanimously decide who got it - and not a SINGLE person went for it except Kyra. If this were LAST season, you would be seeing Daela arguing with Johnny nonstop for 3 days over getting the stupid veto. It makes no sense. And of course, all of that nonsense for the Blood Veto to not even be USED. But what am I saying? Obviously Week 5's public vote to give one Have-Not a bed for 12 hours is FAR more important than everything ELSE. Duh. In most BB seasons, dedicated fans hope to not see many twists through the season aside from your typical Double Eviction - but this time, there WASN't many twists, but yet I found myself begging for there to be some mix-up, ANYTHING, to send this god-awful abomination of the wicked devil into SOME type of different direction. And it was then, ladies and gentlemen, at that moment, that I had realized... ...my soul had been completely and utterly obliterated. When my soul was destroyed at last, I officially succumbed to the Production team as their slave. "MORE OF THIS QUALITY-FILLED MASTERPIECE," I begged to them. "I WANT TO SEE MORE OF THE PRETTY BOYS AND THEIR GLORIOUS REIGN OF TERROR," I explained. And Production gave me just that! The 2nd Double Eviction saw the end of Estefania and Damien, the only other two defectors to the boys. "THANK YOU, MY MASTERS," I said to almighty Production, for fulfilling my wishes. And from there, I forget the rest of the game up until the final 2 because this season literally gave me Alzheimer's. Not like I'm missing anything important or remotely entertaining anyways. Before Big Brother Canada 7, I was a happy man. 70 days later, I have a shattered soul, an incurable brain disease, and a complete lack of interest in anything related to the show I once loved. And this, ladies and gentlemen, was the story of how it happened. Category:Blog posts